grandchasefanfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Ryanamian7
Description "The Rare Sprite Smoke." Main Info *'Name: '''Vigor Amian *'Age: '20 *'Likes: 'Peaceful places, Cigarette. *'Dislikes: '''War. In uncommon dimension that known as enchanted world where fairies live, there are two big separated kingdoms. Vigor's Mother is the princess of the Eastern Kingdom while his Father is the prince of Western Kingdom. Vigor's parents grew their love unexpectedly, they don't know that their kingdom are enemies. Both kingdom's unit have differences in their powers and abilities, but the two kingdoms have uniformity in their prophecy. Inside the prophecy, some of them believe that somewhere in the middle of their world, there is an enormous power of gods of godesses that was hidden in a darkest place and was covered in fog, in their knowledge this power will make the peace in their world. Due to an attractive power, both king of the both kingdom decided to search over for that power at the same time. The two companion met each other, and decided to make huge war to scrimmage for the power of God. Until Vigor's parents heard that there will be a world war, his parents decided to send him and his twin in the world Ernas. They landed in Elia and leave Vigor and his twin in human form at a small town near Silver Cross. A kind man saw the two baby and took them, Vigor's Father told the man everything about the twin including their name and told him to take care of them and suddenly they disappeared and return to their main world. Vigor and his twin find out about their parents through their big dream while asleep and grew without anger to them because of they're appreciation. While Vigor was growing up, their guardian trained him with his favorite weapon "Trinity Scythe". He learned to use cigarette until he discovered his power through smoke and abruptly train his power. Through his long experience in using his power in smoke, a centaur appeared by smoke and intoduced himself as a Goddess of smoke and told him to return in the enchanted world to stop the pandemonium and the misunderstanding about their powers. Personality When Vigor find out about what happened to his parents, he started to dislike the war and likes to stay in peaceful places. By cigarettes he became a very calm person and have long patience. Ability Controlling a smoke and being invisible in smoke is his special ablity similar to his twin brother. Although he got excellent skills by using smoke, his power in using smoke was very limited to use, no wonder he like cigarette. Without smoke he can still fight by his own great potential and by his remarkable skills in fighting that he have learned in every training when he still didn't notice his special ability. Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Ryanamian7 page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) 08:43, June 6, 2013 (UTC)